He Was Never Mine to Begin With
by almost-dead
Summary: Elise has a special gift that everyone desires. What will happen when she is taken away to Soul Society for protection? OC x Byakuya x ? You help deside what happens next!


**Okay, so a few things to put on the table:  
1- I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters except my original character(s).  
2- Elise is the main character. She has a special ability that has been drawing some unwanted attention.  
3- Can you say, "Love triangle?" Elise x Byakuya X (?)  
4- Keep me posted on what you guys think. Depending on what you all like... perhaps the story will move in that direction.**

**Thanks for checking out my fanfiction! Please leave some comments and take the time to rate!**

* * *

**HE WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH**

Chapter One: The Crimson Memory

It all began on an early fall day. I had gone out for a walk by myself, like I typically do, and ended up sitting under a brilliantly bright cherry blossom tree. The light from the sunset seemed to set the pink petals on fire, and as they gently fell to the ground, they looked like beautiful embers floating on the wind. An all too familiar scene entered my mind. It had happened twenty years ago, on this day… the day when my parents died.

"_Mommy? Daddy?!" I called for them through terrified tears as they streamed down my face, fell to the ground and sizzled on the smoldering ash._

_It had happened so suddenly. One moment we had been eating dinner together, laughing like we always did, and the next there was nothing but fire. I felt myself being thrown back, flying through a mass of debris and flames. It was a miracle that I had escaped any major injuries or burns._

_When I went searching for my parents, I heard a gut-wrenching screech, followed by a familiar scream in the distance._

"_Elise, RUN!" screamed my mother as she came running through the flames that lapped at her dress._

_I turned to see what she was so terrified of, and then… I saw it. The thing stood at least five stories high. I thought it was nothing but blackness, but as my gaze fixed up to the highest peak, I could see a hideous white mask. My innocent eyes widened in shock. My mother pulled me into her protective grasp, ready to defend me against all odds._

_The monster tilted its evil head, readying itself for another attack. A gigantic ball of crimson light began to form at its mouth. Mother pushed me behind her as the light tore through the air towards us at blinding speed. I thought I was going to die. In fact I thought I had when there was nothing but complete silence. Then I heard my father yell in agony. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over my mother's lifeless body. He stood up. Glaring with all the malice he had, he prepared to charge, even though it was nearly impossible for him to stand._

"_Elise," he whispered, "Be a good girl for me… okay?" He smiled at me before charging at the monster with his last once of strength. I saw another flash of light, and then he was gone… along with the terrible black monster._

At the time I didn't understand why that thing had attacked us, but as I grew older, I learned about the hollow and what they were capable of. I also discovered that I had a great spiritual power. I taught myself how to suppress it just enough so that I could usually go unnoticed. Unfortunately, every now and then one of them would discover me, and I would have to go on the run for days before I could lose it. Thankfully I had gotten better at hiding my reiatsu. It had been months since I last encountered a one.

I sighed and decided that sitting under the cherry blossom tree wasn't the best place to sit if it was going to trigger old memories. So I got up begrudgingly and walked back onto the sidewalk. Just then, I felt the familiar pressure vibrate through the air.

"Oh no!" I thought to myself, "Not again!"

I began running in the opposite direction from where the spiritual energy was coming from. Perhaps I could lose it before it saw me. I ran around corners, down alleyways, and through patches of the forest. I had run for nearly an hour until suddenly, the reiatsu completely disappeared. I halted to a dusty stop in front of the same tree I had been sitting under before.

_How did I end up back here?_

Thump. It was there. I turned to see the dreadful creature before me. It was drooling between jagged teeth while glaring longingly at me with its glowing blood red eyes.

"Mmm, you smell simply wonderful!" he snickered through eerie cackles. It sent a wave of shivers down my spine.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" he began, "You are the human everyone has been talking about! Or perhaps you forgot that was the reason why your parents died!"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about them!" I sneered through barred teeth.

"Oh really? Then how come I know where your parents went?" he teased again.

"What are you talking about? They went to heaven!"

"Oh my! He, he! You are naïve!" he jeered, "Your parents wondered the street looking for you after they died! They never stopped looking for you!"

"How do you know that?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"How do I know?," he began, "I know because I watched them for weeks in hopes of them locating you to save me the trouble, but it didn't work. So I grew impatient and… I DEVOURED THEM!"

The malicious hollow went into a fit of cackles once he saw the horrified look on my face. Hot tears began streaming down my face when the realization hit me. My parents had never found peace. I was the reason why they were killed. I was the reason why they were eaten by the hollow.

_It was me. It was all because of me! What is so special about me?! Why is everyone hunting for me?!_

"I have been searching for you all this time, and now that I've found you, I will enjoy the taste of your soul!" he screeched as he lunged at me before I even had time to react.

I had closed my eyes, expecting the pain my parents had felt, but… there was nothing.

"Maybe you should spend less time talking and more time carrying out your actions," said deep rustic voice.

I opened my eyes to see one of them… a Shinigami. I had seen them before, but never had I encountered one up close. A man in black robs turned to me and smiled calmly. I was taken aback by his abnormally orange hair, but most of my attention was focused on the hollow.

"Hey, are you okay?" he gently.

I nodded my head in silence. With one effortless swing, the hollow was slashed in half and disintegrated before my very eyes. I stared at him in wonder. He himself looked a bit confused. Perhaps he had heard everything the hollow had said to me. I hoped that wasn't a bad thing.

"I think he had the hots for you!" joked the shinigami. I laughed breathlessly as I tumbled towards the ground. He caught me and pulled me into his arms.

"My name is Ichigo. I'll be taking you somewhere safe now."

The last thing I remembered was a gate filled with bright light, and then… blackness.

**I hoped you all liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! It takes place in Soul Society and things really start to go into motion!**

Renji: "I bet that Bya..."  
Ichigo: "RENJI!" As he comes bursting through the door.  
Renji: "You interupted me! I was about to say something really cool!"  
Ichigo: "Oh sorry. How was I supposed to know?"


End file.
